


11. Silence

by tveckling



Series: Dare to Write challenge [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anya prefers silence. Raven does nothing but break it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	11. Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ambrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrose/gifts).



Some people could drive others to the brink of insanity, Anya was certain of this. She was a firm believer of only talking when there was actually a reason; people simply running their mouth because they could was something that annoyed her immensely. That's why, when they first met, she had thought she would never be rid of the homicidal urge around Raven Reyes.

In retrospect, it was partially true. There was often an undercurrent of murderous thoughts when she was with Raven, but they were rarely directed towards her. Instead Anya found herself glaring at those who dared to interrupt Raven when she was talking about this or that, or explaining some sort of revelation she had just discovered, or reminiscing about space. It was mostly the same to Anya, if she was to be honest; she didn't understand the mechanical jargon Raven used or how it felt to be in space, and the various ramblings went in through one ear and out the other. Raven's voice was calming, no matter what she talked about.

Still, even one so fond of talking as Raven had her moments where she appreciated the peace there was to be found in silence. It happened more often than Anya would have thought in the beginning, but she certainly didn't mind. Even if she loved Raven's voice she did love when they could spend time together, working silently side by side, or reading, or resting, or whatever it was that they were doing.

One instance where they ended up in comfortable silence more often than not was after they had had sex. Anya would hold Raven close and press her face against Raven's neck, feeling Raven warm and soft and breathing against her, and Raven would play with Anya's hair. In their time together Raven had become skilled at braids thanks to that, and Anya had fallen asleep several times at the feeling of Raven's fingers carefully moving through her hair. She always let the braids stay.


End file.
